horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wish Wish
Wish Wish is a song by American record producer DJ Khaled. It features vocals from American rappers Cardi B and 21 Savage. Lyrics (Tay Keith, fuck these n*ggas up) Cardi, Cardi bops Cardi, Cardi sendin' shots We The Best music Cardi, from the block Cardi, with the Glock Cardi, yeah Cardi, yeah Another one Cardi, yeah, yeah, yeah DJ Khaled They say my time is almost up, tell them bitches, "Wish, wish" All these hoes lookin' cold, all these bitches fish sticks Put a ribbon on my box 'cause this pussy gifted I ain't got no free time, all my shit expensive See my ring, my watch, my chain and everything is lit, lit (Ice) All this gold on a bitch, I feel like I'm Slick Rick If they love me or they hate me, it don't make no difference (Cardi) It be hard not to kill a ho 'cause I be tempted Now I be countin' money, buyin' jewelry, hoes be ridin' dick (Dick) I just make my M's and mind my business, hoes be ridin' dick (Dick) "I can see Cardi eat so much," and that's what got 'em sick But I wonder how they still ain't pregnant, all that riding dick Y'all betta go ahead with that weak shit, I'm certified, real street bitch Won't be a song if I leak shit, we strapped up like defense Whatever you do, sis, keep it cute, sis Leave that beefin' shit at Ruth Chris or end up toothless I've been official my whole life, I bought burners, I ain't buy likes (Brr) How did little ol' me get money? Got everybody all tight These bitches wack, these bitches garb (Garb), they diss me, I disregard Bet you if I had a dick, these bitches couldn't get it hard They say my time is almost up, tell them bitches, "Wish, wish" (Wish) All these hoes lookin' cold, all these bitches fish sticks Put a ribbon on my box 'cause this pussy gifted I ain't got no free time, all my shit expensive See my ring, my watch, my chain and everything is lit, lit (Ice) All this gold on a bitch, I feel like I'm Slick Rick If they love me or they hate me, it don't make no difference (Cardi) It be hard not to kill a ho 'cause I be tempted (Blaow) Bought a Richard Mille, coulda bought me a house (No joke) Feel like I'm the greatest rapper came out the South (Who want smoke?) She keep tryin' to fuck, I told her top me for now (On God) She got ass shots, told her work on her mouth (Straight up) Everybody talkin' this king talk, n*gga we shootin' shit up, we don't battle (Bitch) Cornball n*gga, you ain't gettin' no money and we don't give a fuck about your talents (Snitch) Came from the bottom, I'm a multimillionaire, I was just sleeping on pallets (21) Fuck these rappers, I'm 4L gang, we the best like DJ Khaled (Straight up) Your bitch got that crazy head like a Kanye tweet (21) Had a wedding for my Glocks, call 'em Jay and Bey (21) I split the rent with my chopper 'cause it stay with me (On God) Leave you drunk like a shot of liquor, ain't no chasin' me (On God) He threw in a white flag, but I still want beef (Stupid) Catch you at your album release you play with Cardi B (Shoot it) Make this pistol blow both ways, I call it Hennessy (Pow!) I know your mama taught you look both ways 'fore crossing me(Lil' bitch) They say my time is almost up, tell them bitches, "Wish, wish" All these hoes lookin' cold, all these bitches fish sticks Put a ribbon on my box 'cause this pussy gifted I ain't got no free time, all my shit expensive See my ring, my watch, my chain and everything is lit, lit (Ice) All this gold on a bitch, I feel like I'm Slick Rick If they love me or they hate me, it don't make no difference (Cardi) It be hard not to kill a ho 'cause I be tempted (Blaow) We The Best music (What's that on your wrist?) (I call it a chandelier) Another one Why It Sucks # The terrible lyrics. # The boring and very unoriginal beat from Tay Keith that literally sounds like every other beat he's made. # Cardi B literally rips off her own flow from her feature off of Lil Yachty's "Who Want The Smoke". # All Cardi B does in her verse is rant about her haters and critics like she always does. # 21 Savage says that he's "the greatest rapper to come out the south" which sounds really egotistical. Also he's no where the best rapper to come out the south as Denzel Curry, XXXTentacion, Lil Wayne and many more have come out of the south who are much better than 21 Savage. Music Video DJ Khaled - Wish Wish ft. Cardi B, 21 Savage Category:DJ Khaled Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:21 Savage Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Rip-offs Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production